criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wraith of Llama
The Wraith of Llama is case #16 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Nepal and the 2nd case in Insular Asia. Case Background Milo and the player arrived at Nepal's mountains. Chief Zhou ordered the team to check up a cold village up in the summit. Milo and the player checked the village's flag: which consisted of a dead monk hanging and bleeding. The dead monk was identified to be Monk Raveejh, a wise buddhist monk from the Tibet well known in the village. The team checked the Tibet's Monastery in which they found a buddhist book belonging to Monk Zaong: Raveejh's apprentice. Zaong followed Raveejh his whole life and he was devasted to hear that his mentor was dead, he showed to be calm and very pleased of Raveejh's lessons. The team also found a photo which showed the Monk Raveejh with an european woman. The woman was identified as Mariella Tosca, she was an italian woman that was now living in Nepal. Mariella had good relationships with the Monk and she showed grief for the death of such a good man. The team also found an hindu book belonging to Ravi Collingsworth, a monk from hinduist religion who was in contact with Monk Raveejh usually. During the chapter end, Chief Zhou ordered the team to get into Mount Everest since someone was crying for help there. During chapter 2 the team investigated the base of mount Everest in which they found a princess wandering around the mountain. The princess identified herself as Squitza, Princess from Nepal, she is known for her adventurer nature and for her liking of digging the truth. Squitza confessed to the team she was visiting the everest to dig up the truth on an ancient cult but she refused to give more details, Milo immediately felt something for her. The team found a torn book, once retrieved the book was revealed to be a "Sethfrek cult ritual guide" which belonged to Monk Zaong. The team confronted Zaong of practicing the religion but Zaong just denied everything, mocking the team that they would never had more information about the cult. It was also found a book from the victim containing a message for a kid monk reading "Be strong for me young pal". The kid monk was identified as the little Shieng Po (A common tradition in buddhist families is to send their kids to a monastery to educate them several years since they turn 8). Shieng Po had a tough life away from his family in the monastery but he claimed that Monk Raveejh was a great help in his journey. Milo did not have the guts to tell the child about the death of his mentor. It was also found an hinduist book with a threat adressed to the victim from Ravi Collingsworth, reading "Raveejh, stay away from what is powerful, don't dig up the truth" followed by the Sethfrek cult symbol. The team confronted Ravi about it but he angrily denied to give information plus threatened the team with the wraith of the king-gods. Milo did not feared since he only had faith in one God, plus he decided to not to get confused nor be deceived by the Sethfreks. during the chapter end Chief Zhou ordered the team to get into the Everest again since an avalanche was coming and Princess Squitza was in trouble. The team along with Lars got into the Everest again. They called Lin Lin the secretary for help but Lin Lin was at a party with her boyfriend at the time and refused to help them. Lars pleaded Lin Lin to send a rescue squad but Lin Lin angrily insulted him and hung up the phone. The team then decided to investigate and flee the mountain by themselves, plus saving Squitza. The team found a photo of Mariella, Shieng Po and the victim with a message that read "Raveejh, you will never get away with my son". The team talked to Mariella about this and she revealed that Shieng Po was her son but her husband's family ordered her to intern Shieng Po in the Monastery because of their tradition to so. The little Shieng Po also came to the station, crying, confronting the team about no telling him that Monk Raveejh was dead, but the little kid however promised them to keep his tradition and beat the obstacles. During the chapter end the team got enough information to arrest the monstrous killer. Mariella was incriminated as the killer. Mariella revealed that monk Raveejh was her husband and he sent their son, Shieng Po to the monastery because of the familiar tradition. Mariella did not wanted her son to be away from her for so many years but Raveejh refused to take his son out of the monastery. Mariella was desesperated and in order to get back her son from becoming a monk, he killed Raveejh. The judge ordered a 30 year sentence on the murder without the custody of the child for her familiy. During Beyond Nirvana 2, Princess Squitza decided to help the team on catching the Sethfreks, since that was Squitza's goal. Milo also fighted with Lin Lin because of leaving them to die at the Everest's Avalanche. Lin Lin got furious and left the room slamming the door. Chief Zhou pleaded the team to be patient with her. At the chapter end and thanks to Squitza, the team managed to find an old Sethfrek abandoned temple in Myanmar and they decided to fly here. Stats Victim *Monk Raveejh (Hung in a flag on the mountain village) Weapon *Carver Killer *Mariella Tosca Killer's Profile *The killer is buddhist *The killer speaks hindi *The killer drinks capuccino *The killer wears orange *The killer is female Suspects *'Monk Zaong' (Tibet Monk) Age: 31 Height: 5"8" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect speaks hindi *The suspect drinks capuccino "General Appearance": Bald, Orange Robes, He has scars in his face. ---- *'Mariella Tosca' (Italian lady) Age: 32 Height: 5"7" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect speaks hindi *The suspect drinks capuccino "General Appearance": Dark blue coat, Orange scarf, Blue beanie, she has a frostbite. ---- *'Ravi Collingsworth '(Hinduist Monk) Age: 65 Height: 6"0" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": *The suspect speaks hindi *The suspect drinks capuccino "General Appearance": Orange turban, white traditional shirt, Orange scarf. ---- *'Princess Squitza' (Nepal Princess) Age: 28 Height: 5"10" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect speaks hindi "General Appearance": White dress, Dark Red Veil with a blue motif, Golden charms. ---- *'Shieng Po' (Young Monk) Age: 10 Height: 4"11" Weight: 72 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": *The suspect is buddhist *The suspect speaks hindi *The suspect drinks capuccino "General Appearance": Orange Robes, Bald. Crime Scenes *Mountain Village - Ladders *Tibet Monastery - Fountain *Everest Camp - Tent Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mountain Village (Clues: Victim's Body, Flag, Bag,Torn Photo) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is budist) *Examine Flag *Analize Message (08:00:00) (KP: The killer speaks hindi) *Examine Photo (New Suspect: Mariella Tosca) *Ask Tosca about the monk *Examine Bag (Crime Scene Unlocked: Tibet Monastery) *Ivestigate Tibet Monastery (Clues: Torn Slab, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Slab (New Suspect: Monk Zaong) *Ask Zaong about the victim. *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Restored Message) *Analyze Message *Question Ravi about his ties to the monk. *Go to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Everest Camp (Clues: Torn Book, Basquet) *Talk to Princess Squitza about what is she doing in the Everest *Examine Book *Talk to Monk Zaong about his involvement in the cult. *Examine Basquet (Result: Carver) *Examine Carver (Result: Brown Powder) *Analize Powder (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks capuccino) *Investigate Fountain (Clues: Torn Scroll, Book) *Examine Book *Talk to Shieng Po about his master *Examine Torn Scroll *Confront Ravi about his dark alligments *Go to Next chapter (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tent (Avaliable from the start) (Clues: Golden Charms, Faded Photo) *Examine Golden Charms *Rescue the Princess *Examine Faded Photo *Grill Mariella her son being the little monk *Ask Shieng Po why is he at the station. *Investigate Ladders (Clues: Torn Badge, Victim's Scroll) *Examine Scroll (Result: Fibers) *Analize Fibers (12:00:00) *Examine Torn Badge *AnalIze Badge (15:00:00) *Take care of the Killer now! *Go to Beyond Nirvana 2 (No stars) Beyond Nirvana 2 *Talk to Squitza about wanting to see you *Examine Tibet Monastery (Clues: Faded Scroll) *Examine Scroll *Analize Scroll *Give the Scroll back to Squitza *Ask Ravi about his ties to the Sethfreks. *Investigate Village (Clues: Silver Chalice) *Examine Chalice *Analize Saliva *Confront Monk Zaong about the Chalice *Talk to Shieng Po *Investigate Fountain (Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Clues: Lucky charm) *Give the lucky charm to Shieng Po *Go to Next Case (No stars). Trivia * Llama is the god of the death in hinduist religion. Navigation Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Insular Asia Category:Police World Tour Cases